For the Love of Nyotalia
by FaeQueen77
Summary: All the countries have been turned into the opposite gender because of England. What are they to do now? And can the now girl nations understand bras and periods? And can the now boy nations understand their new found sexual desires and facial hair?
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell England?!" America yelled at the British country.

"That stupid English bastard- Get the fuck off me tomato bastardo!" Romano screamed as the Spainish nation tried to feel up her boobs.

"This is rearry strange," Japan said as she looked down at her new body.

"You become one with Mother Russia now, da?" Russia asked as she wrapped an arm around the Chinese nation.

And at that second, all England wanted to do was disappear.

-A little while ago-

"Stupid America won't be able to escape it this time," England said as he examined and finished memorizing a spell to make the American loose his limbs.

The meeting room was nearly full as England closed his spell book and slip it under himself before the French nation came up.

"Oh, is my little Engleterre up to something?" He asked in the most annoying voice possible.

"No! Now sod of you bloody bastard!" England snapped at him. England soon saw the American enter the room and came close. Now was his chance.

After starting to mutter the spell as he was pointing his finger at the American, France poked him hard in the shoulder. That was it.

Next thing all the nations knew, a loud bang and smoke was in the room. And they all own it to the English nation.

When the smoke cleared, they could get a good look at each other and hell was here. Italy was the first to point it out in the deadly silence.

"Vee~ Germany, you have boobs."


	2. Chapter 2

For The Love Of Nyotalia Chapter 2

"I may have made a slight mistake," the now British girl smiled shyly as she scratched the back of her head. She had long twin ponytails for hair and was wearing what looked kinda like a maid's dress. She looked a lot like the regular England except the fuzzy brows everyone loved to poke fun at were gone.

"Slight?! Slight? Are you kidding me?" Romano yelled at Britain. He- she was pissed beyond belief. Her hair was now a long red brown that went to her back but her curl was still obvious. She glared at the girl with cold brown eyes.

"When will this wear off, England?" Germany asked, trying to stay calm. Germany now had short blonde hair which hung around her face. She had on a pair of headphones, which now hung around her neck. She was wearing a long green overcoat type looking dress. And unlike the others now girls, Germany might win the award in biggest boobs.

"Yeah, umm that the problem... Since I messed it up, I have no idea," England said, nervously squirming in her place.

"Brother?" Was all the Belarusian boy said as he took a good look at her older sibling. His once long blonde hair was now in a short style. She was wearing a brown coat and a pair of warm black pants underneath. Nobody wanted to know but everyone knew that somewhere, Belarus still had some knifes.

"Ja," was all Russia replied, not even phased by the fact he was now a girl. She had long blonde hair with a little fuzzy hat perched atop it. She wore a pink coat that had little crosses as buttons. Instead of the lead pipe or pickaxe he usually carried, she had a shovel.

"Anyway we can fix this, like immediately?" America asked, she was probably the only one not dressed in a military uniform like the rest. She was wearing a pink bikini top accompanied with short shorts. Her brown cowboy boots reached all the way up to her knees. She had a huge cowboy hatperched atop her head also.

"I already said I don't know when this will come off!" England told the other nations.

"I think the onry thing to do is to wait for it to come off. Maybe we shourd see what the girrs are compraining about arr the time," Japan said. She was wearing a classic kimono. Her hair was now in a swift bob with a flower tucked behind her ear.

"I agree with Japan, aru," China told the group. She had on a brown pair of pants and black and gold outlined classic Chinese shirt with a flower and hat perched on her head. She had short brown hair to accompany her look.

"All in favor of going with Japan's plan, say 'I'," Germany told the group. People called I scattered through out the room. It was decided.

"Girls- erm former girls, would you mind showing us somethings?" Germany asked and some now male nations nodded in response.


End file.
